Je ne veux pas devenir uke !
by Gekkeijuko
Summary: A cause du pouvoir spécial d'un Akuma de niveau 2, Yû Kanda voit sa force physique, mentale et émotionnelle remise à zéro ! Et pendant que Komui cherche un remède, le pauvre kendoka encaisse tout les maux du monde sans pouvoir se défendre. FIC YAOI OOC
1. La démystifisation de Kanda

**Attation ! Voici une fanfiction YAOI donc qui traite sur des personnages HOMOS, plus précisément des HOMMES. Si vous êtes HOMOPHOBES, je vous emmer… Restons polis, je vous invite à quitter cette page paske ça va vous faire tré tré peur… Par contre, si vous êtes gay, ou que vous êtes comme moi des ptites perverses (faut assumer) alors bienvenue sur ma fic ! ^O^ Donc, ce yaoi est un yaoi très particulier, car c'est un yaoi… à trois. Hihihihi, on va bien s'amuser +w+ Comme vous avez pu le constater, le héros de cette fanfic est le beau, le magnifique, le sensuel, le sssssssssssssssssuper sexy KANDANOUNET ! Ou Kanda, si vous préférez. Et ce Kanda va en voir de TOUTES LES COULEURS dans ma fic, mais alors il va encaisser sérieux !**

**Rappel : Comme d'habitude, je suis une pas douée en terme de débutage de fanfiction (ça se dit… ?). Donc ce 1****er**** chapitre vous paraîtra sans doute assez… nul. Je m'en excuse d'avance, et vous prie de ne pas vous décourager pour autant. Ensuite, les pensées des personnages sont présentées en **_**italique**_**. C'est joli l'**_**italique**_**. J'aime bien l'**_**italique**_**. (on s'en fout !)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est un fait, je dois l'assumer. Kanda n'est pas à moi. Pas à moi. Il n'est pas… Pas à moi… BOUHOUHOOOOUUU ! Non sérieusement, tout appartient à Hoshino Katsura.**

**PS : de toute évidence, les gens n'aiment pas que j'écrive les dialogues de ma fic en mode théâtre... Genre le nom du personnage, deux points, et la réplique. Alors j'ai modifié ça, du moins pour cette fic. C'est difficile à assimiler pour moi qui ait l'habitude de ces dialogues depuis toute petite, mais je préfère tenir compte des remarques ! Alors continuez à me poster des review pour me soutenir, d'accord ? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Onii-san !<p>

Komui releva la tête de sous une pile de papiers et bégaya de façon inintelligible :

- Leenalee-chan ? Où ça Leenalee-chan, où ça ? *_*

- Onii-san, répliqua Lenalee. Tu t'es encore endormi sur ton bureau ! è_é#

- Gomen… Mais j'ai pasé une nuit blanche… -/_\-

- Moi aussi, je vous signale ! clama Reever dont les immenses cernes justifiaient son mécontentement.

- Onii-san, dis-moi, depuis combien de temps Kanda a-t-il été envoyé en mission ? é_è

- Au moins un mois… Il a près de deux semaines de retard. Personne n'a reçu le moindre message de sa part ou des Traqueurs qui l'accompagnaient… Je commence à m'inquiéter è_è

- Tu as consulté Hevlaska ? é_è

- Hev dit qu'aucune Innocence n'a disparu depuis plus de 6 mois. On ne déplore plus de morts depuis longtemps… Et ce dans de nombreuses autres Congrégations.

- Y a-t-il d'autres disparitions comme celle de Kanda ? é_è

- Mis à part Cross (comme d'habitude), il n'y en a aucune. Si ça t'inquiète tant, je peux envoyer des Traqueurs à sa recherche… Ou même des Exorcistes. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Allen et Lavi s'inquiétaient autant que toi, ils viennent tout les jours me demander des nouvelles à son sujet =)

- Hmm…

La chinoise servit le café à son grand frère et quitta la salle de recherches, un air soucieux peint sur le visage. Kanda n'avait encore jamais faillit à ses missions et revenait toujours le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait sans doute eu des problèmes…

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était porté disparu, Leenalee tenta un appel pour communiquer avec le Japonais. Elle soupira d'un air las, s'attendant encore une fois à ne recevoir aucune réponse.

Elle sursauta en percevant une voix incertaine à travers le haut-parleur :

- La… La Congrégation…?

- Kanda ! s'exclama Lenalee pleine d'espoir. C'est ta voix, Kanda, où es-tu ?

- Leenalee, j'ai… J'aurais besoin d'aide…

- Oui, oui, sans problèmes ! répondit Lenalee en se précipitant dans le bureau de Komui, le combiné à la main. Ou es-tu ? Les Traqueurs sont avec toi ?

- Ou… Oui… Mais… Ils sont plus ou moins dans l'incapacité de m'aider… Leenalee, je suis tout près de la Congrégation mais j'aurais besoin d'un ou deux Exorciste…

Leenalee fronça les sourcils, Kanda avait une voix à la fois incertaine et faible : méconnaissable. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. On aurait presque pu comparer sa voix avec celle de Miranda.

- Onii-san ! J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec Kanda !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Kanda ? bégaya le scientifique qui s'était rendormit.

- Onii-san, réveille-toi ! Kanda a des problèmes ! è_é

Le chinois soupira et sous le regard pesant de Lenalee, accepta de prendre le combiné en main.

- Allo Kanda ? marmonna-t-il en bâillant.

- Komui-san, répondit l'appareil. Je… Pourriez-vous m'amener de l'aide…? Je suis sur le sentier…

- Euh, tout de suite, bien sur, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?

Pendant que Komui posait de nombreuses questions à l'Exorciste, Leenalee se précipitait pour demander des Traqueurs et des Exorcistes libres pour aider Kanda. Elle tomba par hasard sur Lavi et Allen qui revenaient de la cantine.

- Leenalee ! s'exclama le Bookman en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ^^

- Kanda a besoin d'aide !

Allen et Lavi furent tout d'abord surpris puis un énorme sourire illumina leur visage.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Et il va bien ? demanda Allen, tout content.

- Il est près de la Congrégation, sur le sentier qui mène à la forêt et il demande une équipe pour l'aider.

- Yû demande de l'aide ? O_o Alors là, il doit avoir de sérieux problèmes ! è_é

Sans plus attendre, Allen et Lavi quittèrent la Congrégation pour rejoindre Kanda.

- YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Kanda soupira. Il y avait des centaines d'Exorcistes parmi l'Ordre Noir et il fallait que ce soit le baka usagi et l'autre moyashi qu'on lui envoie pour l'aider. Comme s'il était d'humeur à les supporter.

- Yû, t'es pas mort ! ^O^

- Lavi, arrête de crier comme un idiot, tu veux… grommela le kendoka qui semblait exténué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Allen en regardant tout autour d'eux. Je ne vois aucun Akuma ni aucun Noah ici.

Exprimant pleinement sa lassitude, le Japonais poussa un long et profond soupir…

- Doucement avec la joie de vivre -_- remarqua Lavi.

- Bookman, tais-toi et aide-nous à porter ces sacs…

Le samouraï pointa du doigt les 3 sacs de voyage. Allen et Lavi affichèrent un air pour le moins surpris.

- C'est pour porter des sacs que tu as demandé de l'aide ?

- Haem… Grumbl… Oui…

Les Deux Exorcistes froncèrent les sourcils. De toute évidence, Kanda n'allait pas bien. Déjà que demander un coup de main n'était vraiment pas dans ses principes, si en plus c'était pour porter trois misérables sacs de voyage, rien n'allait plus.

Allen ne fit aucune remarque et empoigna la lanière d'un sac, s'attendant à devoir transporter un truc plus lourd que les dettes de son maître, mais le pauvre sac était d'un poids tout à fait raisonnable.

- Kanda, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Kanda baissa la tête, et se mit à rougir.

Chose tout à fait improbable, impossible, inconcevable, à inscrire dans le livre des records et même à marquer dans les livres de l'Histoire sans oublier de le surligner trois fois :

Kanda ROUGIT !

- Je… Je vous expliquerais plus tard… On peut y aller maintenant…? dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Lavi, dis-moi que je rêve ! O_O s'exclama Allen.

- Dans ce cas, on doit faire tout les deux le même rêve… O_O répondit celui-ci.

- Grumbl… Vous pourriez vous dépêcher ? Je dois parler à Komui…

Allen et Lavi étaient trop choqués pour poser la moindre question. Ils chargèrent les sacs et se dirigèrent tranquillement à la Congrégation.

Avant d'avoir accès à l'ascenseur pour accéder à l'entrée du grand bâtiment, il faut passer par un sentier très en pente. Les Exorcistes la montait sans mal mais avaient l'habitude de devoir attendre les Traqueurs qui, n'étant généralement pas formés, traînaient toujours un peu la patte.

Aussi Allen et Lavi furent terriblement surpris en avisant les Traqueurs ET Kanda qui semblaient suer sang et eaux pour monter cette pente ridicule. Les deux Exorcistes se consultèrent du regard et froncèrent les sourcils. Kanda devait sans doute être dans un extrême état de faiblesse.

- Bah alors, Yû, on peine ?

- Kanda, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, moyashi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

- Ça veut bien dire qu'il y a un problème. Tu es blessé, c'est ça ?

Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se remettant à rougir. Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Je… Je dois parler à Komui… murmura Kanda, toujours aussi rouge.

Il tenta d'accélérer son rythme, histoire d'échapper à leurs questions mais il ne remarqua pas une racine qui dépassait du sol… Et se prit les pieds dedans.

Grand moment de solitude.

Allen et Lavi regardèrent, abasourdis, le kendoka affalé lamentablement par terre.

Sous leur regards pesants, Kanda releva la tête, rouge comme une pivoine et se dressa brusquement sur ses pattes avant de courir comme un dératé jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>- Kanda ! s'exclama Komui en souriant. Te revoilà enfin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à revenir ? Et comment se fait-il que nous n'avons pas pu te contacter durant ces 2 semaines ?<p>

- Komui, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que cette conversation soit privée... proposa Kanda en jetant un regard en biais vers Allen et Lavi.

- Hein ? Euh, oui, pas de problèmes, vous pourriez sortir tout les deux ?

Allen et Lavi protestèrent d'abord, puis finirent par obéir en grommelant avant de quitter la pièce.

- Donc, ton récit de voyage, demanda Komui.

- J'ai… Les Traqueurs et moi avons été pris en embuscade par plusieurs Akumas…

- Ah oui ? Tu les as tous détruits, je présume, sinon tu ne serais pas la pour en parler.

- Le problème n'est pas là. Parmi eux, un Akuma de niveau deux s'est jeté sur nous et a activé son pouvoir spécial… Les Traqueurs et moi avons été touchés mais nous n'avons rien ressenti, alors j'ai tout de suite détruit les Akumas qui nous encerclaient mais celui qui nous a attaqué en premier s'est enfui le plus vite possible. Nous ne nous sommes pas attardé à ce sujet et avons continué nos recherches, mais…

- Oui ?

- Komui, je crois bien que les Traqueurs et moi subissons une… Une malédiction infligée par cet Akuma…

- Une malédiction ? O_o

- Nous n'avons aucune marque semblable à celle d'Allen sur nous, mais depuis que cet Akuma de niveau deux a utilisé son pouvoir spécial, nous avons entièrement perdu toutes nos forces…

- Vos forces ? Comment ça ?

- Nous n'avons plus la moindre endurance, la moindre puissance physique et même nos émotions nous sont impossibles à contenir…

- Nooooooooooon ! Tu veux dire qu'un Akuma a le pouvoir de vous vider de vos forces physiques et mentales ? Incroyable ! *O*

Kanda n'appréciait pas tellement le sourire de l'Intendant.

- Komui, je ne considère pas cela comme une bonne nouvelle ! Vous allez me soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis même pas capable de porter une charge plus lourde que mon katana ! Et mes émotions n'ont jamais été aussi lisibles sur mon visage ! Faites quelque chose !

- Oui, oui, c'est très fâcheux, dans une telle situation il te sera sans doute impossible à toi et aux Traqueurs qui t'ont accompagné de participer à une quelconque mission. Je vais vous prendre en charge, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux je peux même t'examiner dès maintenant ^^

- Tout de suite !

Komui conduisit le kendoka et les Traqueurs à l'infirmerie. Il demanda ensuite à Kanda de s'asseoir sur un lit afin de l'examiner.

- Bien, je vais procéder à plusieurs expériences sur toi, Kanda.

- Et les Traqueurs ? Vous ne les examinez pas ?

- Si, bien sur, mais je vais commencer par toi.

Il commença par demander au Japonais de porter des charges plus ou moins lourdes et constata qu'en effet, Kanda ne pouvait pas porter d'objets plus lourds que son katana.

- Des années et des années d'entraînements envolés en poussière… murmura Kanda en regardant ses abdos à présent inutiles.

- Allons, allons, je vais bien réussir à vous guérir. Maintenant, réponds à cette question : combien font 3 x 3 ?

- Comment ? O_O

- Réponds-moi.

- Heu, 9 mais…

- Racine carrée de 25.

- Euh, 5…

- La loi de la relativité selon Einstein.

- E = mc2…

- Quelle est la capitale de la Russie.

- Komui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

- Je cherche juste à savoir si ta mémoire ou ton temps de réflexion ont eux aussi étés touchés. Réponds-moi.

- Moscou… répondit Kanda en soupirant.

Par la suite, Komui fit subir au kendoka un interrogatoire très complet auquel Kanda su répondre sans le moindre problème.

- Bon, au moins tu n'as pas perdu tes facultés mentales. Maintenant j'aurais besoin de… Hey, Lavi, sors de ta cachette, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la tête rousse du Bookman sortir de derrière un amas de documents empilés sur une table.

- Euh, je… HAEM… bégaya Lavi en tentant de se justifier.

- Viens m'aider au lieu de chercher des excuses, le coupa Komui. Et dis à Allen de sortir de sa cachette lui aussi, cette armoire ne doit pas être confortable.

Kanda tourna brusquement la tête vers l'armoire qui s'ouvrit sur le Symbiotiquese se grattant la tête, exprimant sa gêne. Les deux Exorcistes sortirent de leurs planques respectives et rejoignirent l'Intendant.

- Mais… Que… ILS ONT TOUT ENTENDU ? O_O s'exclama Kanda, en se tournant vers Komui.

- Du début à la fin. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand ils nous suivaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- J'AVAIS DIT QUE CETTE CONVERSATION DEVAIT RESTER PRIVEE !

- Bah oui, mais comme ils nous ont écouté ça n'a pas pu être possible. Bon, le problème n'est pas là, Lavi, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

- Euh, oui… ? fit ce dernier.

L'Intendant chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Bookman qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tout de suite, s'il te plaît, lui ordonna Komui.

- Euh, bon d'accord…

Kanda observa d'un œil à la fois curieux et mauvais le baka usagi s'approcher de lui. Sans crier gare, Lavi se jeta sur le kendoka et le serra dans ses bras en criant « désolé ! ».

Kanda ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris. Lorsque l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau, il passa au rouge pivoine et se mit à trembler de tout ses membres.

- Ah… Ah… AH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- C'est bon, Lavi, tu peux le lâcher.

Lavi ne se fit pas prier et dégagea ses bras de Kanda qui recula prestement au bord du lit en bégayant, le visage empourpré.

- Je confirme, nota Komui. Tu n'es plus capable de garder ton sang-froid et tes émotions transparaissent très clairement sur ton visage… Bien bien… Allen, viens voir maintenant.

L'Intendant lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit pâlir le Symbiotique. Kanda, toujours en état de choc, regardait à présent Allen comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

Allen s'avança vers Kanda en marmonnant des excuses, puis activa son bras et attaqua Kanda avant de stopper son mouvement à quelques centimètres du visage du kendoka. Kanda, en voyant le poing foncer droit sur lui, n'avait qu'eu le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

- Bien, bien, tes réflexes et ta rapidité sont eux aussi conservés. Fin de l'examen ! ^^

Kanda cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis fusilla l'Intendant du regard.

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? VOUS POUVIEZ PAS M'EXAMINER NORMALEMENT ?

- J'ai fait avec les moyens qui me tombaient sous la main… Bon, je vais maintenant examiner les Traqueurs, Leenalee va t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, histoire que tu ne te fasses pas attaquer par quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu suivre notre conversation…

- Leenalee ? O_o

En effet, Leenalee avait elle aussi espionné Kanda et Komui, elle s'était planquée sous la table et en sortit en bégayant des excuses.

- Haem, Kanda, tu viens… ? ^_^'

Désespéré, le regard ahuris de Kanda fit la navette entre Lenalee, Allen et Lavi.

- TOUTE LA CONGREGATION VA ÊTRE AU COURANT ! X'O

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'était mon débutage (ça se dit pas !). Bon, ce chapy était surtout fait pour qu'on comprenne la situation : en gros, notre Kanda national a complètement perdu la réputation de guerrier cruel psychorigide et très colérique qu'il s'était si bien bâtie. Et en plus, il est devenu encore plus nul que moi en sport (si, si ! C'est possible !). Je n'ose pas vous avouer ce que cela va induire sur les évènements à venir, si ce n'est que Kanda ne va pas aimer ça… Par contre, moi qui suis une grosse sadique, je vais drôlement bien m'amuser ! YIPI ! ^W^<strong>


	2. Les ennuis commencent

**Bon ! Comme je me suis bien faite encourager en review, je poste la suite de ma fic… =D Et malheureusement, je ne pourrai plus poster avant deux mois, paske dès demain… Je pars en vacance à la montagne, puis en Espagne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais après quelques semaines où j'aurai sans doute avancé ma fic et je pourrais poster la suite è_é' Alors continuez à reviewer, et quand je reviendrais je verrais toutes ces review qui m'ont été postées. Ça me fera plaisir ^w^ Du moins, si me faire plaisir est tenu en compte dans vos intentions, hein. Bref, allons-y, c'est à partir de là que les malheurs de notre Kanda national vont commencer ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! +w+**

* * *

><p>Par la suite, Kanda s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant des jours et refusait de voir qui que ce soit tant que Komui n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de le guérir. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter Lavi et Allen qui voulaient absolument voir le kendoka, histoire de le soutenir. Ils venaient tous les jours frapper à sa porte, celle-ci restant verrouillée en permanence.<p>

Kanda était sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur lui-même, entourés de ses bras dans lesquels il enfouissait son visage. Voilà des nuits et des nuits qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Komui, le seul à qui il permettait d'entrer dans sa chambre, venait souvent en visite pour vérifier si son état venait à changer mais les diagnostics restaient toujours identiques si ce n'est que le kendoka s'affaiblissait d'autant plus à force de sauter les repas et les nuits. Et malgré les recherches, l'Intendant ne trouvait pas le moyen de lui rendre ses forces. Petit à petit, Kanda désespérait. Voilà des jours qu'il tentait de s'entraîner pour retrouver sa force mais quoi qu'il fasse, il restait toujours aussi faible. Il y a quelques minutes, le kendoka avait essayé de briser une vitre par la force de ses poings mais il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire très mal. Pathétique… Il était une arme, faite pour détruire les Akumas, détruire, détruire et encore détruire. A présent, il n'était plus qu'un fardeau pour la Congrégation qui se prenait la tête pour lui rendre ses forces.

Il ne servait plus à rien.

Il serra les poings, et réalisa que des gouttes d'eau salées s'échappaient de ses yeux. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, il n'était qu'un enfant. À la vue de ces larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues, il se sentait encore plus pathétique, ce qui le fit pleurer d'autant plus.

Il tenta de retenir ses pleurs, ne serait-ce que pour conserver un minimum de dignité, mais il se sentait tellement faible que les larmes devinrent des sanglots. Pendant plus d'une heure, le kendoka pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, se faisant pitié lui-même. Il était ridicule…

- Kanda ? Tu pleures ?

Kanda se retourna, et avisa Allen qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre, mais surtout par effraction. Il regardait le kendoka d'un air à la fois surpris et compatissant.

Kanda baissa ensuite brusquement la tête, tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes au Symbiotique. Celui-ci marqua un temps, puis s'assit auprès de son ami.

- Kanda, ne désespère pas, je suis sur que Komui-san trouvera un moyen de te guérir… lui murmura-t-il en pour le consoler.

Kanda ne répondit pas, à présent qu'il était découvert en train de pleurnicher comme un gosse, il avait encore plus envie de pleurer.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer, Kanda…

- J-Je ne p-pleure p-pas…! bégaya Kanda en se frottant les yeux pour stopper l'afflux de larmes.

Malgré lui, un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Allen qui se rapprocha du kendoka.

- Tu sais, Kanda, je peux comprendre que tu sois si malheureux. C'est vrai, tu ne peux plus rien accomplir dans ton état, d'autant que tu dois te sentir terriblement vulnérable…

- L-laisse-m-moi tranquille ! J-j'ai dit que j-je ne p-pleurais p-pas…!

Allen posa doucement ses deux mains sur les épaules tremblotantes de Kanda, essayant de le rassurer mais cela fit sursauter le kendoka qui releva brutalement la tête et dévoila son visage ravagé par les larmes. Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tellement il était attendri. Kanda interpréta cela comme de la pitié.

- N… Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment le Symbiotique.

- Kanda, je veux seulement t'aider…

- LAISSE-MOI, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE !

Allen prit son courage à deux mains, après tout, Kanda ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, à présent…

Il se jeta sur le kendoka et l'enserra de ses bras. Kanda fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Prenant conscience que le Symbiotique venait de briser son cercle d'intimité, il bégaya :

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? L-lâche-moi !

- Kanda, laisse-toi faire, tu ne devrais pas rester enfermé dans ta bulle lorsque tu as besoin de réconfort…

Kanda se débattit mais Allen resserra son étreinte, enfouissant le visage du Japonais dans son cou. En temps normal, le kendoka aurait facilement repoussé le Maudis mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à se soustraire à l'emprise qu'Allen avait sur lui. Le brun finit par abandonner, des flots de larmes jaillissant à nouveau de ses yeux. Allen ferma les siens et se mit à caresser doucement les longs cheveux noirs de Kanda qui resserrait ses poings sur les vêtements du Symbiotique. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kanda déversa un torrent de larmes dans le cou d'Allen qui ne broncha pas, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Lorsque les sanglots diminuèrent, Allen desserra lentement son étreinte. Sentant encore les mains du kendoka s'agripper au tissu de son uniforme, le blandinet (si, si, on peut le dire si on veut !) alla jusqu'à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Kanda au travers de ses cheveux noirs, pour le rassurer. Kanda, qui ne s'y attendait pas, releva son visage aux yeux mouillés dont les joues se tintaient de rouge. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Allen.

- Tu es trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il en posant son index sur le nez du japonais.

Le rouge se prononça d'autant plus sur le visage de Kanda, attendrissant le blandinet qui laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kanda et Allen se retournèrent, surpris par ce cri qui venait d'être poussé par…

- Lavi !

Bouche bée, le Bookman à peine sortit de la fenêtre, pointait d'un doigt accusateur Kanda et Allen, une expression de choc sur le visage.

- ALLEN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? O_O

- Je te retourne la question, Lavi !

- DIS-MOI COMMENT TU ES ENTRE !

- Je suis passé par la fenêtre, comme toi.

- Mais… MAIS C'ETAIT MON IDEE ! O_O

- Ah non, c'est moi qui suis entré en premier d'abord ! è_é répondit le Symbiotique en resserrant Kanda dans ses bras pour le protéger.

- C'EST PAS JUSTE, C'EST MOI QUI AURAIT DU CONSOLER YÛ ! s'exclama Lavi en agitant les bras de bas en haut.

- Désolé mais j'ai été plus rapide que toi ! fit Allen en tirant la langue à Lavi avant de déposer un bisou sur le front de Kanda.

- Mais… YÛ, TU PLEURES ? O_O

- Bé oui, paske avec moi, Kanda il se sert de mon épaule pour pleurer-euh ! T'as le seum, hein ? XD

- C'EST PAS JUSTE, PAS JUSTE, PAS JUSTE ! commença à crier Lavi en tapant furieusement du pied par terre.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Kanda ^W^

Lavi n'allait certainement pas s'avouer vaincu. Une lueur de défi s'anima dans son unique œil vert, et il se jeta sur Allen pour le forcer à lâcher le kendoka. Allen serrait Kanda dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait en criant « NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! IL EST À MOI ! ». Malheureusement, le roux eu raison du blandinet en agitant devant ses yeux une brochette de Mitarashi Dango que le Symbiotique ne put s'empêcher de saisir, abandonnant ainsi le kendoka dans les bras du Bookman qui poussa un cri de victoire. Allen, réalisant son erreur, se jeta sur le dos de Lavi et tira sur ses bras pour le forcer à lâcher Kanda, mais le lapin n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle aubaine. Commença alors une bataille entre les deux Exorcistes pour garder Kanda dans ses bras.

Le kendoka, dans tout ça, ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Sans défense, il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et se faisait sans cesse arracher des bras d'Allen suivi de Lavi, puis encore d'Allen et encore de Lavi sans pouvoir rien faire. Lorsqu'Allen passa ses bras autour du cou du brun par derrière en même temps que Lavi qui enserrait les siens autour de la taille du kendoka par devant, Kanda était complètement perdu. Il était à présent pris en sandwich entre deux mecs surexcités définitivement décidés à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt.

- M-Mais lâchez-moi !

- NAN ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Allen et Lavi.

Kanda essaya de se dégager mais ça lui était impossible. Et il ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide sinon les minuscules restes de sa dignité finiraient à la poubelle.

- Kanda est à moi ! Lâche-le, Moyashi !

- Jamais ! Je l'ai eu en premier d'abord, baka usagi !

- Gringalet !

- Obsédé !

- Je t'interdis de me traiter d'obsédé, c'est même pas vrai !

- Menteur, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu mater mon Kanda toute la journée ?

- CE N'EST PAS TON KANDA !

- SI, C'EST MOI QUI L'AI CONSOLE !

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! grognèrent ensemble Allen et Lavi.

Les deux Exorcistes se défiaient du regard, on aurait presque pu voir comme des éclairs crépiter entre eux deux. Ils serraient Kanda si fort que le brun ne pu contenir un gémissement de douleur.

Cela stoppa net les combattants qui tournèrent direct leur visage vers le kendoka. Celui-ci était rouge comme une pivoine et grimaçait d'une moue tout à fait adorable.

Allen, le plus proche de son visage, ne pu résister et déposa un baiser sur la joue rouge du brun qui s'empourpra d'autant plus. Lavi poussa un cri de frustration et voulut lui rendre la pareille seulement lui, il était trop loin du visage de Kanda.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Dans un tel cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Kanda, lui arrachant un frisson.

- Mais… commença Allen.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais…? bégaya Kanda qui se crispait en rougissant.

Le roux jeta un regard machiavélique à Allen. Celui-ci, horrifié, observa sans rien pouvoir faire, Lavi qui couvrait le ventre et les hanches de Kanda de baisers. Kanda ferma les yeux, se retenant tant bien que mal de gémir. Il grimaçait tandis que ses joues s'apparentaient à présent à deux tomates bien mûres.

Allen n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de Kanda et se mit lui aussi à couvrir la peau blanche de baisers légers.

Lavi ne s'en serait pas rendu compte si Kanda ne s'était pas mis à gémir pour de bon, tentant vainement d'arrêter les deux Exorcistes. Le roux ne se laissa pas abattre.

Ah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, il l'aura voulut !

Sans crier gare, Lavi cessa ses baisers et commença à mordiller sauvagement le ventre de Kanda. Allen, en voyant ce que faisait à présent Lavi, cessa lui aussi ses baisers et se mit à lécher sans aucune gêne la peau de porcelaine. Kanda fut secoué d'un violent frisson et ses gémissements devinrent plus prononcés. Par la suite, Lavi et Allen eurent la même idée et au même moment, ils passèrent leurs mains sous la chemise de Kanda pour effleurer sa peau blanche. Le pauvre kendoka ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Les caresses des combattants sur son torse se concentraient de plus en plus sur des points très précis, arrachant au brun des gémissements qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contenir. Lavi remonta son visage jusqu'aux bouts de chair roses et pointus du torse de Kanda et se mit à les mordiller, les rendant plus durs. Allen, de son côté, chuchotait à l'oreille de Kanda en faisant balader ses mains sur ses hanches, descendant toujours un peu plus. Sous de telles attentions, Kanda poussa un cri de plaisir. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains à sa bouche, surpris par son propre gémissement, mais les caresses d'Allen et Lavi devenaient encore plus pressantes et insistantes, et le kendoka ne tarda pas à recommencer.

Lorsque Allen amena ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Kanda, celui-ci fut forcé de réagir. Sa faiblesse l'empêcha malheureusement de les repousser, il ne pu que bégayer quelques mots dissuader les deux Exorcistes d'aller plus loin.

- N-non… Arr… Arrêtez… Ah…

Alors qu'Allen et Lavi allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter :

- BAM !

Les trois Exorcistes tournèrent de concert leur tête vers la porte qui venait d'être défoncée par les Blood Boots de Leenalee.

La chinoise entra précipitamment dans la chambre et avisa Kanda, les yeux rouges et encore mouillés, ainsi qu'Allen et Lavi qui lui faisait des attouchements pas très catholiques.

Le sang de Leenalee ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle se jeta sur eux et envoya valdinguer le roux et le blandinet par deux fulgurants coups de pieds. Les deux pauvres garçons firent connaissance avec les murs de la chambre de Kanda et y firent malgré eux un énorme trou. Leenalee se jeta ensuite sur Kanda et l'enserra de ses bras protecteurs.

- BANDE DE SALES PORCS ! PROFITER DE LA FAIBLESSE DE KANDA POUR LUI FAIRE DES ATTOUCHEMENTS, ET À DEUX EN PLUS ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES OBSEDES !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'était assez court, je dois l'admettre… Mais je me suis bien amusée ^W^ D'autant que j'adoooooooooooooore faire subir ce genre de trucs à Kanda… C'est un de mes plus grands plaisirs dans la vie que de martyriser les beaux garçons de fanfiction =p Et je peux vous dire que ça va pas s'arrêter là ! Ça va être de PIRE en PIRE ! Mais il faudra attendre le postage du 3e chapitre dans deux mois après les vacances ! ^w^ Désolée ! xp<strong>


	3. Les Traqueurs se vengent

**Je suis revenue ! ^O^ Après ces 2 mois d'attente, me revoilou ! =D Et avec un nouveau chapy, pour notre plus grand bonheur et pour le plus grand malheur de Kanda ! En effet, je vous avais prévenu qu'il encaisserait toujours un peu plus… Ce chapy va être dur, très dur pour lui. C'est pourquoi, même si cette fic est faite pour s'amuser, je vous demanderai de témoigner un minimum de compassion envers notre protagoniste… Et envers moi, aussi. Paske je dois admettre que je culpabilise beaucoup xD (oui, je suis capable de culpabiliser pour des personnages qui n'existent pas) Enfin bref, reprenons ! ^O^**

* * *

><p>Au fin fond de notre Congrégation favorite retentit le timbre doux et joyeux de notre cher Kanda :<p>

- Komui ! Alors, vous avez trouvé un moyen de me guérir ?

- Oui ^^

- C'EST VRAI ? s'exclama Kanda, les yeux plein d'espoirs.

- Et oui ^^

- Alors vous pouvez me débarrasser de ce problème tout de suite ?

- Euh, non.

- QUOI ?

- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas fini de préparer « l'antidote », il est en fabrication…

- Et quand sera-t-il terminé ?

- Hmm… Dans au moins une bonne semaine.

- KEUWAAAAA ? O_O

- Euh, oui, tu vas devoir tenir encore une semaine, mon cher Kanda ^_^''

Le kendoka ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, se ravisant. Il baissa la tête et remercia le Grand Intendant pour son aide, puis quitta le bureau le dos vouté. Une semaine… Il allait devoir rester aussi faible pendant encore une semaine… Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs tel un zombie désespéré, ses pensées noires furent distraites par un Exorciste qui passait par là…

- Yû !

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. À peine eut-il entendu qu'il devina déjà de qui il s'agissait. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Il détala.

- Hé, Yû ! Yû ! appela Lavi en coursant le kendoka qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

- C'est la 4e fois de la journée qu'il nous fuit… soupira Allen en voyant la silhouette du samouraï disparaître à un tournant.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi je comprends, plaça une voix féminine derrière les deux Exorcistes.

- Lenalee ?

- Vous lui avez fichu une trouille bleue l'autre jour, sales porcs ! è_é

- Bah quoi, c'était pas désagréable quand même ! se justifia Lavi en croisant les bras.

- Il a cru que vous vouliez le VIOLER, imbéciles ! Et d'ailleurs je me demande si ce n'était pas réellement vos intentions ! Et en plus, vous avez eu la bonne idée de balancer à toute la Congrégation son état ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus vous parler !

- Le violer, tout de suite les grands mots ! clama Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il n'en avait pas envie, il n'avait qu'à le dire !

- Et puis on n'a pas balancé, c'est la section scientifique qui nous a entendus en parler, et qui l'ont raconté à tout le monde ! On n'a pas fait exprès !

- Vous n'assumez même pas vous actes… grinça Lenalee entre ses dents. Vous ne mériteriez pas la moindre attention de Kanda !

- De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas.

- C'est ça, si on veut séduire Kanda, ça nous regarde.

- Le séduire ? Vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de le séduire, vous lui avez sauté dessus dès le début ! On devrait vous enfermer !

- On lui a pas « sauté dessus », on a habilement détourné la situation à notre avantage, ce n'est pas pareil. Et toi, tu as débarqué d'on ne sais où dans la chambre et tu as interrompu notre séance de consolation.

- Une séance de consolation… Ma parole, j'aurais tout entendu ! Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous arrêter la !

- Bien sur que non, maintenant que Yû n'a plus la force de nous couper en deux avec son katana dès qu'on franchit son cercle d'intimité, on va en profiter !

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

- Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Nous surveiller ?

- Oh, mais non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée…

Sur cette dernière réplique souligné par un grand sourire, la chinoise quitta la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Du côté de notre Kanda national, ce n'était pas la grande forme. En effet, le kendoka était bien obligé d'aller à la cantine pour manger chaque jour, seulement maintenant, tout les Exorcistes savent qu'il est sans aucune défense…

Kanda s'était assis à une table un peu à part pour manger ses Sôba, histoire de se consoler. Puis, un Traqueur se leva de table et s'approcha du kendoka en le regardant de haut et d'un œil très mauvais. Kanda daigna lui témoigner son attention et le reconnut : ce Traqueur se nommait Buzz, et la dernière fois que le brun lui avait parlé, c'était pour l'étrangler en le qualifiant de pion inutile à remplacer (voir volume 1).

Kanda pensa à juste titre qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça…

En particulier lorsqu'un petit sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage de Buzz.

- Alors comme ça, môssieur Kanda qui méprise les Traqueurs a perdu toutes ses forces…

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes forces, je suis seulement affaibli pour une durée indéterminée.

Le samouraï essayait de rester de glace comme à son habitude, mais à présent que ses émotions trahissaient facilement son visage, certaines personnes présentes avaient pu remarquer quelques gouttes de sueur froide sur son front, trahissant sa peur.

Car il était à présent encerclé par un grand nombre de Traqueurs qui ne semblaient pas lui porter une grande affection…

- Tu joues les durs, mais tu n'es plus qu'un boulet pour le QG à présent.

- Si j'étais un boulet, la Congrégation m'aurait viré d'ici, imbécile. Je suis un Exorciste de valeur, pas un pion à sacrifier comme toi !

Kanda a toujours été assez fort au jeu de la répartie. Dans son état, quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas cherché des noises aux Traqueurs, cependant c'était devenu un réflexe pour le samouraï.

Très mauvais réflexe.

Pour toute réponse, Buzz lui assena un magistral coup de poing en plein visage.

Kanda encaissa la force brute du Traqueur et tomba lamentablement de sa chaise. Trop choqué pour se relever, le kendoka restait à genou par terre, sa main gauche posé sur le sol et sa main droite plaqué sur sa joue à présent rouge et gonflée. Les Traqueurs éclatèrent de rire face à un tel spectacle.

De toute sa vie, Kanda ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié.

Malheureusement pour lui, les Traqueurs n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là. La plupart d'entre eux nourrissaient une rancune trop importante envers Kanda pour laisser passer l'unique chance de lui faire ravaler ses habituelles paroles humiliantes. Sans condition, ils se jetèrent tous ensembles sur le kendoka et commencèrent à le frapper de toutes leurs forces (les fans de Kanda : NOOOOOOOON ! TOT) Kanda encaissa les premiers coups avec trop de surprise pour réagir, puis il tenta de les rendre.

Ce n'était pas très efficace. Ses coups à lui n'avaient pas plus d'effet qu'une pichenette.

Les coups des Traqueurs, par contre, lui paraissaient terriblement puissants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient concentré sur son ventre, lui coupant le souffle toutes les deux seconde, et les autres s'acharnaient sur son visage. Buzz, le Traqueur le plus fort et le plus rancunier envers Kanda, lui assena par la suite un énorme coup de pied qui envoya valdinguer le pauvre samouraï à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme s'il était plus léger qu'une plume. Les Traqueurs ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi forts par rapport aux Exorcistes. C'était trop enivrant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent là. Tandis que Kanda s'était mis à tousser et gémir de douleur, accroupi par terre, les Traqueurs l'encerclèrent à nouveau, de grands sourires mauvais peints sur le visage. Buzz, pratiquement désigné comme le meneur, s'avança et attrapa Kanda par le col de son uniforme puis le souleva de terre sans que le kendoka puisse faire quelque chose.

- Alors, tu la ramènes plus, Exorciste ! Regarde-toi, tu trembles comme une fillette !

En effet, le corps du kendoka était secoué de tremblements provoqués à la fois par la peur et la douleur. Il respirait avec difficulté, le visage crispé, en particulier à présent que Buzz le tenait par le col. Buzz le secoua en lui hurlant dessus pour le faire réagir. Le pauvre kendoka ne pu retenir un second gémissement, faisant de nouveau rire les Traqueurs.

Soudain, Buzz cessa complètement de rire.

Les autres Traqueurs, réalisant que leur meneur ne riait plus et qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés face à Kanda qu'il soulevait toujours de sa main, commencèrent à appeler leur ami pour qu'il réagisse, lui demandant ce qui se passait.

Pourtant, Buzz restait sourd à leurs appels. Et ce pour une très bonne raison.

En face de lui, le kendoka avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Il se sentait si humilié que ses joues étaient passées au rouge de honte et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper une respiration saccadée et de légers sons aigus de pleurnicherie (les fans de Kanda : KAWAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !)

C'était le visage le plus adorable que Buzz n'avait jamais vu.

Les joues de du Traqueur se tintèrent de rose, ses pulsions meurtrières à présent totalement éteintes. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la possibilité d'admirer cet adorable visage plus longtemps car un puissant coup de pied lui défonça la tête, le faisant lâcher Kanda qui tomba par terre en gémissant. Les Traqueurs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir face à cette attaque, recevant chacun un coup de pied sur la face à une vitesse phénoménale. En à peine une minute, ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre, sonnés. Les seuls qui étaient encore conscients relevèrent péniblement la tête et découvrir l'identité de leur agresseur.

Une jeune fille à couettes noires.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS ATTAQUER À PLUS FAIBLE QUE VOUS ?

Comme les Traqueurs ne lui répondaient que par des gémissements, la chinoise désactiva ses Blood Boots, puis, reprenant son calme, elle s'accroupit près de Kanda qui gisait immobile sur le sol.

Elle lui releva délicatement son visage puis découvrit, attendrie, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses larmes et pleurnichait comme un enfant.

- Ooooooooh, mon pauvre Kanda… murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Exorcistes et les Scientifiques présents dans la salle qui avaient assisté à la scène sans broncher et regardaient à présent la séance câlin de la douce Lenalee et de l'effrayant Kanda avec des yeux ronds.

Lenalee soupira puis reporta son attention sur Kanda qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jupe, déversant dessus une grande quantité d'eau salée. Elle releva le visage de celui-ci et lui fit un grand sourire apaisant.

- Allons, Kanda, arrête de pleurer… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris une grande décision. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je te protégerais de tout ces imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à te sauter dessus pour te frapper ou te séduire dès qu'ils te voient arriver ^^

- Qu… Quoi… ?

- Et oui ! Je ne te lâcherais plus, maintenant, je suis à présent ton garde du corps personnel ! ^o^

Toutes les personnes présentent, Kanda compris, ne purent retenir un hurlement de surprise :

- KEEEEUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? O_O

* * *

><p><strong>Finish ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Kanda a subit une horrible et lâche agression… Je déteste les Traqueurs ! è_é# Tiens, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que le nom de Buzz m'a toujours fait rire ! Le pauvre ! XD Moi si j'étais née avec un nom pareil, je me serais suicidée… Haem, ça ne veut certes pas pour autant dire que mon vrai nom a du charme, mais bon ^_^'' Dis donc, je réalise que mes chapitres de cette fic sont relativement courts, en fait… è_è Je vous prie de m'en excuser, ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention… -_-''<strong>


	4. La face cachée de Tiedoll

**Ze retour ! Attention les yeux, Gekkeijuko est revenu avec un nouveau chapy… *_* Woah, on croirait la bande-annonce d'un film ! XD Ou pas… =p Je disais donc, voici le nouveau chapy de cette fanfiction, où Kanda va une fois de plus s'en prendre plein la face ! Et là, je peux vous dire que ça va pas être drôle. D'ailleurs, j'avertis les pitits enfants tout innocents de pas lire ce chapy paske il est loin d'être pour les âmes sensibles. Sérieusement. Pour un fanatique de yaoi hard, ce sera rien du tout, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, ce ne sera pas facile à assimiler. Je tenais à le préciser, comme ça on pourra pas dire que j'aurais pas prévenu ! =) Mais si vous êtes prêts à mater, je ne vous retiens pas plus ! C'est parti ! XD**

* * *

><p>- Lenaleeeeeee !<p>

Lenalee se retourna, avisa le rouquin et le blandinet qui l'appelaient puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, mais c'est baka usagi et moyashi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu remplaces Kanda et ses surnoms blessants maintenant…? =_=' remarqua Allen qui pensait qu'on ne l'appellerait plus pousse de soja.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Lenalee. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ?

- Euh, non, c'est au sujet de Yû…

Le lapin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lenalee se retournait et reprenait déjà sa route.

- Lenalee, attends ! Écoute au moins ce qu'on veut te dire !

- Je sais déjà ce que vous voulez me demander et je sais déjà que je vais vous répondre non.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir, on te l'as même pas encore dit !

Lenalee s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement, visiblement très énervée.

- Vous voulez que je vous permette de voir Kanda seuls à seul, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne suis tout simplement pas d'accord !

- En fait, tu avais deviné… -_-''

- Bon, alors maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux partir.

- Attends ! Dis-nous au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le voie !

- Personne mis à part Komui et moi-même n'a le droit de voir mon Kanda.

- Non mais ho, ce n'est pas ton Kanda, d'abord !

- C'est MOI qui le protège, alors c'est MON Kanda ! clama Lenalee d'un air supérieur.

- Y a pas ton nom écrit dessus !

- Peut-être, mais il ne parle qu'à MOI, il n'accorde sa confiance qu'à MOI, il n'accepte de voir que MOI, il ne sourit qu'à MOI, et il dort dans ma chambre à MOI !

- IL DORT DANS TA CHAMBRE ? O_O s'écrièrent en cœur Allen et Lavi.

- Exact ! S'il était resté dans la sienne, des types comme vous n'auraient eu aucun mal à y pénétrer pour lui sauter dessus, alors pour m'assurer sa totale protection, il dort dans la mienne ! J'y ai même fait monter un 2e lit.

- Mais… Mais… MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE, POURQUOI KANDA NE DORT-IL PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE À MOI ? C'EST PAAAAAAAS JUSTE BOUHOUHOUHOOOUUU ! TOT

Lenalee haussa les épaules, se fichant éperdument qu'Allen et Lavi se mettent à pleurer. Elle laissa en plan les deux Exorcistes qui passaient en mode fontaine et se dirigea prestement jusqu'à la dite chambre où elle avait laissé son protégé.

Depuis qu'elle s'était désignée comme sa protectrice, Lenalee ne le lâchait que très rarement et les seules fois où cela arrivait, elle barricadait la porte de sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, même si lui-même ne pouvait plus en sortir… D'ailleurs, pour que Lenalee soit en permanence avec son protégé, elle avait demandé à Komui de ne plus recevoir de missions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine du rétablissement de son Kanda. Komui s'en fichait, après tout il n'y avait presque plus de missions en ce moment.

Par contre, quand Lenalee a voulut faire monter un 2e lit dans sa chambre pour Kanda, l'Intendant fut un peu moins d'accord.

Bah oui. En tant que Sister Complex professionnel, Komui a piqué une crise, en disant qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa petite sœur adorée seule la nuit avec un homme. Lenalee a répliqué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir protéger Kanda, donc qu'elle y était obligée, et que de toute façon, même si Kanda venait à lui faire des trucs louches (ce dont elle doutait énormément), la jeune fille n'aurait aucun mal à le repousser vu son état. Le Grand Intendant a longuement protesté, mais il fut bien obligé de plier face à la puissante volonté de la chinoise.

À présent, il passait toutes ces journées à bosser sur le moyen de guérison de Kanda pour qu'il quitte la chambre de sa petite sœur chérie le plus vite possible.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Lenalee prend son rôle de protectrice très au sérieux. En plus de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher ou lui parler, mis à part Komui (et Miranda aussi, parce que ce n'est pas le genre à frapper ou violer les gens -_-').

Mais, et Kanda, dans tout ça ? Comment le vit-il ?

Pour le savoir, suivons notre Lenalee. Celle-ci frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

- Kanda ! C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, puis sortis ses clefs et déverrouilla la 1ère serrure, puis la 2e, la 3e, la 4e, tapa un code, fit confirmer sa voix et son emprunte digitale, défit tous les mécanismes de sécurité plus compliqués les uns que les autres, puis poussa enfin la porte.

À peine eut-elle mit un pied dans sa chambre que quelque chose se jeta sur elle.

- Lenalee !

- Kanda ! Tu m'as fait peur, ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fit un gros câlin à son protégé. Parce que oui, depuis que Kanda était devenu désespéré, il était devenu affectueux. C'était le seul moyen qui lui restait pour se sentir mieux... Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Lenalee, tu as parlé à Komui ?

- Oui, il dit que son antidote sera peut-être terminé dans 4 jours…

- Mais ça fait déjà 6 jours que j'attends !

- C'est plus compliqué que prévu, mais il y travaille énormément. Sinon, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Pas tellement, non…

- Kanda, tu ne manges pas assez. Viens, on va aller à la cantine…

- Non, non, non, c'est bon, je te dis que je n'ai pas faim !

- Menteur, tu as juste peur de retourner à la cantine. Allez viens, je suis là pour te protéger, ne l'oublie pas !

Elle lui saisit le poignet et le fit sortir de la chambre malgré ses protestations.

Dès que Kanda pointa le bout de son nez hors de la chambre, toutes les personnes aux alentours tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Kanda était célèbre à la Congrégation pour sa puissance, sa froideur, et la crainte qu'il inspirait à tous. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant qu'il ne possédait plus aucune force et que depuis l'incident à la cantine, Lenalee était devenu son garde du corps personnel, on entendait parler plus que de lui paaaaaartout. C'était devenu une vraie bête de foire.

En sentant tout ces regards appuyés sur lui, Kanda commençait déjà à perdre en assurance. Lenalee s'en rendit bien compte et jeta des regards meurtriers aux alentours, faisant tourner la tête de tout le monde.

Kanda se détendit et fit un grand sourire reconnaissant à sa protectrice qui y répondit par un petit bisou sur la joue en couinant :

- Kawaï ! -^o^-

Kanda rougit mais daigna lui répondre par un sourire timide.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Lenalee tourna la tête et soupira.

Allen et Lavi.

Encore.

- _Dieu que ces deux idiots sont bruyants…_

Kanda réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et se planqua derrière Lenalee.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? soupira la chinoise en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- NON ! NOOOOOOOOOON, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À YÛ ?

- Un bisou, naturellement. Il était tellement mignon ^^

- LES BISOUS C'EST NOUS ET SEULEMENT NOUS QUI POUVONS LUI EN DONNER !

- N'importe quoi… clama Lenalee en levant les yeux au ciel.

- YÛ N'A RIEN À FAIRE AVEC TOI, RENDS-LE-NOUS !

- Nan. U_U

Comme un seul homme, Allen et Lavi se jetèrent sur Lenalee.

- RENDS-LE-NOUS ! +_+

Lenalee ne perdit en rien son sang-froid et murmura calmement :

- Innocence… Activée !

Allen et Lavi reçurent tout les deux un gros coup de pied en plein visage.

- Tes Blood Boots se portent bien j'ai l'impression… fit remarquer Kanda qui regardait les deux cadavres avec appréhension.

- Viens, Kanda, ne perdons pas plus de temps avec ces imbéciles.

Elle attrapa de nouveau son poignet et ils reprirent leur route sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur les deux corps tremblants avachis par terre qui appelaient inconsciemment Kanda.

Lorsque Lenalee et Kanda arrivèrent enfin à la cantine, le nombre des Traqueurs présents dans la salle diminua soudain considérablement. Les Exorcistes et les scientifiques, quand à eux, se retournaient pour voir passer la chinoise et le japonais. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément aux vêtements de sa protectrice. Une grosse veine rouge apparut sur la tempe de la jeune fille qui dut une fois de plus user de son regard meurtrier pour faire taire les chuchotements qui jaillissaient de toute part autour d'eux.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient bien d'accord sur une chose : les rôles de Kanda le méchant et Lenalee la gentille avaient été officiellement échangés.

Lenalee passa sa commande à Jerry qui la salua d'un grand sourire joyeux aux joues roses.

- Lenalee chérie ! Toujours aussi mignonne ! Alors il paraît que tu as décidé de protéger notre cher Kanda pendant sa période de faiblesse ? Comme c'est gentil ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? La même chose que d'habitude je suppose ? -^O^-

- Oui, s'il te plaît Jerry ^^ Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Kanda, qui était toujours cramponné à l'uniforme de Lenalee sursauta à l'appel de son nom et tourna un visage perdu vers la chinoise qui lui souriait gentiment. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jerry qui avançait sa tête bronzée souriante aux joues roses vers lui. Ce rapprochement le déstabilisa d'autant plus et il ne réussi qu'à psalmodier quelques syllabes.

- Ah… Uh… Eto…

- Kanda, Jerry ne va pas te manger ^^

Loin de là, Jerry était plus qu'attendri.

- Oooooooh, comme il est chou, trop timide pour passer une commande ! Qui croirait voir Kanda ? Allez, des soba je suppose ? -^O^-

- Ou… Oui…

- …

- Eh bien Lenalee, tu ne dis plus rien ? demanda le cuisinier en se tournant vers elle.

Lenalee regardait Kanda avec insistance, en serrant les poings. Le japonais compris qu'elle se retenait de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Finalement, la jeune fille craqua et se jeta sur Kanda.

- KAWAAAAAAÏÏÏ !

- Le… Lenalee, lâche-moi ! réussi à dire le kendoka en suffoquant sous l'étreinte que lui infligeait la chinoise.

- MaaaAAAIIIIiiiis tu es siiiIIIIiii mignoooOOONNNnnn ! Jerry, n'est-il pas adorable ?

- À croquer ! -^w^- Allez, je dois vous préparer vos petits plats, moi.

- Merci, Jerry ! ^^ Dis, tu pourrais surveiller Kanda un instant ? Je dois parler à Marie…

- Pas de problème, je peux garder un œil sur ma cuisine et un œil sur lui.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Quoi ? s'écria Kanda. Lenalee, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ! O_O

- Juste 5 minutes, je dois lui poser une question en vitesse pendant qu'il est encore là, et puis j'ai confiance en Jerry.

- Non, non, ne me laisse pas !

- Ooooooooh, trop choupiiiiii, mais je dois y aller ! Je reviens dans une minute !

Sous les yeux horrifiés du kendoka, elle lui lâcha la main et le laissa seul pour parler à Marie qui se trouvait au bout d'une table. Kanda aurait bien voulut la poursuivre, mais même si sa réputation était déjà pratiquement fichue, il ne pouvait pas piquer une crise de gamin devant tout le monde, ça le ridiculiserait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comme un grand garçon, le samouraï serra les poings et s'accroupit le dos au mur, faisant le maximum pour se faire tout petit.

Malheureusement, quand on est un grand mec musclé de 18 ans (et accessoirement super canon, bien sur) posté juste là où toute la Congrégation vient pour passer ses commandes, on passe difficilement inaperçu.

À partir du moment où le Maréchal Tiedoll apparut, Kanda sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque.

- _Pitié, faites qu'il ne vienne pas par ici, pas par ici, pas par ici…_

Manque de bol, le Maréchal venait passer sa commande comme tout le monde et se dirigeait donc vers lui, suivi par d'autres Exorcistes en plus.

- Jerry ! Encore un peu d'alcool, s'il te plaît, on n'en a plus ! -^o^-

- Tout de suite, Maréchal, voilà ! Une bouteille de vodka, ça vous va ?

- Parfait, merci Jerry ! -^_^-

Le moustachu remarqua alors Kanda qui se tassait comme il le pouvait sur le mur, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être vu.

- Tiens, si c'est pas ce cher Kanda ! -*o*-

- _Et merde…_

La malchance était de son côté pour aujourd'hui, il semblerait. En plus, ce vieux avait bien l'air d'avoir un petit coup dans le nez vu ses joues roses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre mon petit ? -^o^-

Kanda ne répondit pas, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Alors il paraît qu'à cause d'un Akuma, tu n'as plus aucune force ? Tu es devenu faible et sans-défense, si j'ai bien compris ?

Ce fut comme si Kanda était transpercé par une flèche imaginaire estampillée « faible et sans-défense ».

- URGH !

- Oooooh, mon pauvre Kanda…

- Veuillez m'excuser Maréchal, s'incrusta Jerry. Mais j'ai pour obligation de ne laisser personne s'approcher de notre Kanda. Ordre de Lenalee ^^

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de parler à mon fils chéri…? se plaignit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas votre fils ! s'exclama Kanda dont la patience avait des limites bien définies.

- C'est Lenalee qui te protège, hein ? C'est étrange, je pensais être le seul à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche… Tu ne préfères pas que ton cher papa devienne ton protecteur ?

- VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MON PÈRE, KUSO !

- Allons, allons, je sais que c'est dur…

Kanda senti le contact de la grande main du Maréchal sur son épaule et sursauta.

- Tu dois avoir besoin de réconfort, mon pauvre Kanda… murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

Un frisson violent parcourut l'échine du kendoka qui commença à reculer. Le Maréchal posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule de Kanda, lui restreignant tout mouvement.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez…?

Kanda aurait bien aimé sortir son habituel regard meurtrier pour éloigner cet alcoolo de son cercle d'intimité, mais il n'arrivait à sortir que la tête d'un type mort de trouille. Ce qu'il était.

- Je veux juste te réconforter un peu, mon petit. Viens, si tu veux on peut aller dans ma chambre discuter de tout ça. Je serais très gentil, j'ai même des soba si tu veux ! -^_^-

- _Mais bien sur… Même un gosse de 5 ans ne se laisserait pas avoir..._ Non, ça ira, je suis très bien ici, Maréchal. Haem, Jerry doit avoir finit de préparer mon plat…

- Non, pas encore ! cria Jerry au fond de sa cuisine.

- _Mais faites qu'il se grouille, bordel !_

- Kanda, allons, viens, je ne vais pas te manger ! -^_^- fit Tiedoll en tirant sur le bras de Kanda.

Celui-ci fit le maximum pour résister à la poigne de fer du Maréchal, mais une fois de plus, sa force lui fit défaut et Tiedoll parvint à le relever et à le mettre au pas en direction des chambres, accessoirement la sienne. Et ce en arborant un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Kanda jeta un regard éperdu vers les cuisines ou normalement Jerry aurait du sortir pour protester contre cet enlèvement, mais il était hors de vu. Quand à Lenalee, elle discutait toujours avec Marie. Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais malheureusement Tiedoll lui plaqua sa grande main sur la bouche, ne lui permettant plus la moindre parole.

- Shhht, Kanda… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

Aaaah, mais non, ça n'ira pas bien du tout ! Bon sang, Jerry était sensé le surveiller et il se planquait aux fourneaux ! Ce type n'était donc bon qu'à la cuisine ? Et puis de toute façon, jamais Lenalee n'aurait dû le laisser seul, il était à la merci maintenant ! (« Karadok : À la merci de quoi ? Perceval : Quoi ? Il faut mettre quelque chose après merci ? Karadok : Je sais pas. Perceval : Sire, on peut dire merci sans rien derrière ? » Scusez-moi, c'était une petite référence de Kamelot, j'ai pas pu résister, je me tais maintenant… XD) Non, plus sérieusement, Kanda était en grand danger à présent. Et ce sale vieux qui avait une main sur son poignet et une autre sur sa bouche le menait sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Kanda se débattait comme il pouvait.

Avec horreur, le samouraï vit apparaître la porte de la chambre de Tiedoll, qui paraissait telle la porte des enfers aux yeux de Kanda. Le Maréchal s'arrêta devant, et fit un grand sourire à Kanda. Ce dernier espérait de toutes ses forces que la porte soit verrouillée, ainsi Tiedoll serait forcé de lâcher la prise d'une de ces mains pour se saisir de ses clefs, et Kanda pourrait soit s'enfuir soit appeler à l'aide.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte était déjà ouverte et le Maréchal n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement de l'épaule pour qu'elle s'ouvre docilement.

Kanda se raidit.

Tiedoll le conduisit à l'intérieur malgré les mouvements qu'effectuait le kendoka pour se dégager, puis la porte se referma derrière eux. Tiedoll lâcha ensuite le poignet de Kanda pour mettre la main sur une armoire proche. Le kendoka réagit alors à la vitesse de l'éclair et se précipita vers la porte pour sortir, mais la seconde main du Maréchal, auparavant plaquée sur sa bouche, l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- AÏE !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide, Tiedoll lui passa un foulard sur la bouche et le bâillonna sans condition.

- Détends-toi Kanda, tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Bon, évidemment, c'était du mytho, Kanda l'avait très bien sentit. Il ne se détendit donc pas le moins du monde lorsque le Maréchal passa ses bras autour de lui, le ligotant avec une corde. Le kendoka se tortilla dans tout les sens mais les liens eurent raison de lui et il se retrouva bien contre son gré, ligoté comme un saucisson. Tiedoll s'avança vers lui, un regard pervers pas du tout rassurant sur le visage. Kanda recula à la manière des asticots et retrouva bientôt le bois dur de la porte dans son dos. Le Maréchal, prenant ses précautions, la verrouilla immédiatement puis reporta son attention sur le kendoka qui clamait des « HMMMM HMMMM » désespérés à travers le bâillon.

- Tu es très beau, Kanda, tu sais… Ton visage si fin, tes yeux si profonds, tes longs cheveux si noirs, ta peau de porcelaine si douce… Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi te rends absolument magnifique. On dirait une poupée.

Tout en susurrant ces paroles, il s'était rapproché de la dite poupée jusqu'à y plaquer son corps. Il exhalait une odeur d'alcool insupportable pour Kanda qui plissa le nez. Le Maréchal leva le bras vers le doux visage du japonais et frôla la peau blanche du dos de sa main puis la fit descendre jusqu'à son cou gracile, sur lequel il déposa un baiser à travers sa moustache qui fit frissonner Kanda de dégoût. Sa main descendit ensuite lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'il commença à défaire sous les yeux horrifiés de Kanda. Tiedoll défit rapidement la ceinture et passa sa main dans le pantalon noir…

- Hmmmm ! Hmmmm ! tenta de crier Kanda en sentant la main glacée du Maréchal s'infiltrer lentement dans son pantalon.

- Laisse-toi faire Kanda, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer…

Le kendoka releva un visage désespéré vers Tiedoll.

Celui-ci bloqua totalement dans ses gestes, presque hypnotisé par cet adorable visage aux joues rouges et aux yeux larmoyant. Kanda était une fois de plus l'incarnation même du kawaï et il tremblait de peur, repliant ses jambes sur lui-même pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Tiedoll cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe contemplative (ça se dit ?) puis afficha un gigantesque sourire à la fois attendri et enthousiaste. Il enfonça brutalement sa main dans le pantalon de Kanda qui sursauta et cogna sa tête contre la porte. Le Maréchal commença à le « torturer » avec sa main, et observa attentivement les expressions de Kanda qui lui plaisaient beaucoup : le pauvre brun plissait ses yeux sombres d'où s'écoulaient à présent des larmes brillantes, ses joues étaient intensément rouges et il gigotait dans tout les sens tout en essayant de hurler à travers le bâillon tandis que ses jambes s'agitaient d'autant plus. Tout ces mouvements répétaient de nombreux chocs sur la porte, mais Tiedoll ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde, trop absorbé par sa contemplation de l'objet de tout ses désirs. De sa main libre, il caressa de nouveau la joue à présents mouillée par les larmes, puis il releva le doux visage pour le voir de plus près. Kanda rouvrit ses yeux larmoyants mais les referma bien vite pour gémir à la fois de plaisir et de dégoût. Tiedoll ne pu résister, il voulait entendre clairement ces doux gémissements. Sans réfléchir, il ôta le foulard de la bouche de Kanda pour le débâillonner.

La bouche enfin libérée, Kanda se contorsionna et se mit à hurler mais plus pour gémir que pour appeler à l'aide. Tiedoll, bien que satisfait, en voulait encore plus et appuya ses gestes beaucoup plus fort. Les mouvements de Kanda redoublèrent ainsi que ses cris, faisant perdre la tête au Maréchal qui ne s'en lassait pas. Il arrêta cependant son action (momentanément bien sur) afin de voir quel serait la réaction de Kanda.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Kanda laissa tomber sa tête, des gouttes de larmes et de transpiration glissaient sur sa peau nacrée, rouge feu au niveau des joues, et il haletait d'un souffle chaud.

- Aaah… Aaah… Ya… Yamette… Onnegaï… (1)

Tiedoll tiqua à l'entente de la langue maternelle du japonais qui exprimait pleinement son désarroi.

Kanda était si… Si désirable…

Malheureusement pour le Maréchal, il ne pu continuer à admirer ce visage à la fois mignon et sensuel plus longtemps car un énorme trou apparut au-dessus de la porte qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Tiedoll releva la tête et avisa une botte pourpre ornée d'un papillon dépasser de ce trou.

Lenalee.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

De nombreux coups suivirent le premier et éclatèrent la porte mais uniquement au dessus, épargnant Kanda. Tiedoll le relâcha et recula de plusieurs mètres pour se coller au mur du fond, des gouttes de sueur froides s'écoulaient sur sa tempe. Lenalee entra avec une rapidité tout bonnement inhumaine grâce à ses Blood Boots dans la chambre. Elle baissa la tête et avisa son protégé essoufflé, en pleur et ligoté.

Elle plissa les yeux de rage contenue et se tourna vers le Maréchal, une aura noire et meurtrière s'échappant d'elle.

- VOUS N'ÊTES TOUS QUE DES PORCS !

Le Maréchal vit foncer sur lui une chinoise en pétard et n'eut que le temps d'encaisser un puissant coup de pied en plein visage, bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres sur de nombreux membres de son anatomie qui finit pour le moins très abîmée.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Lenalee tapa légèrement dans ses mains pour se les épousseter, à présent calmée. Puis elle se tourna vers le pauvre Kanda qui tremblait encore de tout ses membres.

- Oooooh, mon pauvre Kanda… Tu as dû avoir si peur…

Lorsque Lenalee l'enserra de ses bras, Kanda se mit à sangloter dans les plis de l'uniforme de sa protectrice qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes pour le réconforter. Elle défit ensuite les liens et voulut l'aider à se relever, mais le kendoka restait par terre et s'accrochait désespérément aux vêtements de Lenalee tout en lui présentant son visage (dorénavant habituellement) rouge et larmoyant. Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses propres joues rosies.

Kanda était vraiment trop mignon.

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et parvint ainsi à le relever. Sans desserrer son étreinte, elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre à elle. Cette fois-ci, lorsque toutes les personnes aux alentours tournèrent leur têtes pour les regarder passer, Lenalee ne leur lança pas un regard meurtrier mais plutôt un regard qui voulait dire « vous voyez pas qu'il se sent pas bien ? Laissez-le tranquille ! ». C'était un peu moins efficace, mais la plupart des visages baissèrent tout de même la tête comme pour s'excuser. Lenalee reporta son attention sur Kanda qui n'était pas près de la lâcher, ses sanglots ne cessaient pas non plus et la chinoise sentait encore de légers tremblements de la part de son protégé. Elle soupira.

- _Jerry aurait tout de même pu le surveiller un peu plus… Heureusement qu'il s'est rendu compte de sa disparition, sinon je ne serais pas venue près des chambres pour entendre ses cris et qui sait ce que Tiedoll lui aurait fait… Décidément, la perte de ses forces est une source de nombreux problèmes. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul autant de temps. C'est clair, je ne vais vraiment plus le lâcher à présent !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de la chinoise, celle-ci le conduisit sur son lit, les pleurs de Kanda s'estompèrent ensuite légèrement et il accepta à contrecœur de la lâcher. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain (elle est la seule à en avoir une, Komui refuse catégoriquement qu'elle se rende aux bains publics de la Congrégation comme quoi des pervers pourraient en profiter pour mater). Kanda s'allongea sur le lit puis se tourna sur le côté et se mit instinctivement en position fœtale, serrant les draps blancs à travers ses mains. Lenalee revint très vite et lui proposa de prendre une douche ou un bain pour se changer les idées et se détendre. Le samouraï avait calmé ses pleurs et hocha doucement la tête puis se releva avec l'aide de la chinoise qui le conduisit dans la salle de bain et lui donna une serviette. Elle lui fit aussi un grand sourire rassurant, puis referma la porte, le laissant seul.

Kanda fixa un instant la porte blanche à présent fermée, il essuya ensuite le reste de ses larmes et fit couler de l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire pour prendre un bain. Il entreprit ensuite de se déshabiller.

Et non les filles, comme j'aime bien vous embêter, je ne vais pas faire une définition complète du magnifique corps de Kanda. Je réserve ça pour les lemon. Désolée ! xp

...

Bon, faites pas cette tête, juste un tout petit peu alors !

Il détacha ses cheveux d'ébène qui retombèrent en cascade sur son dos nu, puis il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Après s'être suffisamment immergé, il posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et se détendit. Son regard profond parcourut les formes imprécises de la buée qui se collait petit à petit sur les vitres et les miroirs de la salle de bain. Ses pensées divaguèrent et il se remémora avec précision le contact écœurant des mains du Maréchal Tiedoll sur sa peau. Il frissonna malgré la chaleur ambiante et replia à nouveau ses bras et ses jambes sur lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses forces, il lui était arrivé bien des malheurs, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le pire. Si Lenalee ne l'avait pas sauvé, Tiedoll l'aurait sûrement violé. Il frissonna à nouveau. Non, vraiment, il pouvait à la limite supporter les coups des Traqueurs, mais pas ça.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'Allen et Lavi avaient fait la même chose. Les deux Exorcistes eux aussi lui avaient fait des attouchements contre son gré.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas autant écœuré que Tiedoll.

Mais pourquoi…?

Il se remémora les caresses si douces et agréables que les deux hommes lui avaient fait subir. Les mains de Lavi sur son torse, les baisers d'Allen sur sa peau, les morsures de Lavi sur son ventre, la langue d'Allen sur son cou,…

Le kendoka se releva brutalement dans la baignoire, les joues en feu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre lui-même… Il préférait subir ces attentions de la part d'Allen et Lavi que de la part de Tiedoll, mais...

Mais au point de les apprécier ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas trouver si agréable des attouchements non désirées, c'était inconcevable ! Et d'abord, pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade comme ça ? Il n'était pas amoureux non plus !

- _Ressaisis-toi, Kanda, tu ne peux pas aimer ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Non, sois sérieux, c'était écœurant, autant que Tiedoll…_

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir encore et encore de ce moment, il se mit même à imaginer la suite… Allen avait passé sa main près de son pantalon avant l'arrivée de Lenalee, il aurait sans doute défait sa ceinture puis Lavi lui aurait enlevé son pantalon… Ensuite, tout en couvrant sa peau de baisers, ils l'auraient conduit jusqu'à son lit et…

Pour la deuxième fois, Kanda se releva brutalement dans la baignoire, les joues encore plus rouges. Il respirait fort, et la température ambiante, déjà réchauffée par les vapeurs bouillantes du bain, avait atteint des sommets.

- NON ! ÇA NE SE PEUT PAS, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS ACCEPTE QU'ILS ME FASSENT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

- Kanda ?

Tiré de ses pensées, le kendoka tourna la tête vers la porte après avoir entendu la voix inquiète de Lenalee.

- Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille qui n'osait pas entrer. Je t'ai entendu crier, il y a un problème ?

- N… Non, non, ça va, tout va bien, Lenalee…

- Ok… Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème, hein ?

- D'accord…

Il entendit les pas légers de la chinoise s'éloigner et reprit sa réflexion.

- _C'est impossible, impossible, impossible…_

* * *

><p>Bonus Tiedoll :<p>

Après la violente arrivée de Lenalee dans sa chambre, Tiedoll avait mit une petite heure à se relever, son visage et son corps couverts de blessures et d'hématomes. Pas étonnant que les Blood Boots de la chinoise puisse détruire les Akumas si facilement !

Le Maréchal se dirigea péniblement vers la porte à présent ornée d'un magnifique trou. Il voulait sortir pour aller prendre un bon bain dans les onsens de la Congrégation.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant lui, à travers les débris de bois de sa porte, deux personnes se tenaient debout.

Deux personnes visiblement très énervées.

Allen et Lavi.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez essayé de prendre du bon temps avec notre Kanda… grinça Allen d'une voix menaçante entre ses dents.

- N-non, je l'ai juste amené dans ma chambre pour le réconforter… O_O''

- Le réconforter en l'attachant avec une corde… Ne vous foutez pas de nous, Maréchal…

- Je… Je… Non ! NON PITIE, NON !''O_O'''

La suite de cette scène est censurée pour les actes violents qui y figurent, nous ne voulons pas traumatiser nos lecteurs. Bon, je sais, les lemon peuvent nous traumatiser autant, mais c'est tellement bon les lemon… xD Enfin bref, disons juste que lorsque Lavi et Allen eurent finit, il ne restait plus qu'une masse informe et ensanglantée du Maréchal.

Le pauvre. Fantasmer sur Kanda est pardonnable, mais les attouchements sont proscrits sous peine de mort atroce… Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire autant… Paix à son âme.

* * *

><p>(1) « Arrêtez, je vous en prie » mais ça le fait mieux en japaneese, c'est plus suppliant ! ^o^<p>

**Voilou. Pauvre Tiedoll, franchement é_è Moi, à sa place, j'aurai fait pareil… Honnêtement, quoi. Halala, qu'est-ce qu'il encaisse notre Kanda… ^_^'' Sinon, vous avez certainement remarqué ? Kanda est devenu bien plus affectueux =D Surtout avec Lenalee =) J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, à ça. Paske je sais que c'est un peu poussé. Mais ça m'arrangeait, alors je préfère ^^ Bon, évidemment, je suppose que comme moi, vous donneriez n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Lenalee… On est toutes dans le même cas =w='' D'ailleurs, à propos de la chinoise, elle est certes devenue plus violente mais surtout un peu grossière. Ne serait-ce que dans la composition de ses phrases. Mais c'est normal, elle devient agressive pour protéger son pitit Kanda et son vocabulaire change. Enfin bref, tout ça c'est que du détail ! Alors patientez encore, et rendez-vous au prochain chapy ! ^^**


	5. Un rêve explicite

**Bon ! Ce chapy m'aurait valut plus de deux semaines de réflexion ! En fait je n'avais plus d'idées. Mais… Une nuit de pleine lune alors que je devais dormir dans la maison de montagne en Savoie que mes grands-parents louent… Je ne pouvais pas dormir puisque mon frère ronfle/tousse/se gratte/gigote, et j'ai pu ainsi réfléchir à cette fic qui méritait une suite digne de ce nom… Et d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, les idées ont surgi ! D'ailleurs heureusement que tout le monde dormait paske j'ai par arrêté de rigoler toute seule sous mes draps… XD Haem, tout ça pour dire que j'ai la suite et que je vous invite à la lire ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Mes mains se referment sur les draps blancs… Je tourne la tête et je peux voir une chemise, un pantalon, et d'autres vêtements sur le sol. Ma respiration est saccadée, mon cœur bat si fort… J'ai chaud…Si chaud… Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est lui. Son corps collé au miens. Lui aussi respire fort, mais très vite sa bouche s'empare de la mienne. Il me fait subir un baiser, violent et passionné. Je ne peux plus respirer, mais lorsqu'il détache ses lèvres des miennes, je les regrette déjà. Je sens sa bouche se poser sur ma peau mouillée, pour y déposer une multitude de baisers. Je gémis.<em>

_- Hmm... E…Encore... Lavi..._

_Les cheveux flamboyants de Lavi frôlent ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour sentir son odeur._

_Ce n'est pas la sienne._

_Je rouvre les yeux._

_- Allen…_

_Le doux visage du Symbiotique me sourit._

_- Kanda… Tu es si beau… Comme une poupée…_

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Ce n'est pas Allen. C'est Tiedoll._

_- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…Laisse-toi faire…_

_Tiedoll m'immobilise les mains et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa peau transpirante collée à la mienne me donne envie de vomir._

_- Non… Non… Arrêtez, non ! NON !_

Kanda se releva brusquement, le visage en sueur et les mains crispées aux draps du lit.

Le lit dans la chambre de Lenalee.

Il tourna la tête et avisa la chinoise endormie dans son propre lit, non loin de celui du samouraï.

- _Un cauchemar…_

Il soupira et se recoucha, puis ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

Mais il les rouvrit bien vite, persuadé de sentir encore la peau de Tiedoll contre la sienne.

Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, mais il était bien seul dans son lit.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il le voyait. Il voyait Tiedoll lui sourire, il le sentait.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Personne.

Le kendoka frissonna. Il avait l'impression de voir le Maréchal et son regard pervers partout.

Une violente nausée lui saisit l'estomac, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant sous l'effet de la peur.

Il ne dormira certainement pas cette nuit.

Kanda tourna la tête vers Lenalee. Il hésita un instant, puis sortit du lit et se dirigea vers celui de Lenalee.

- Lenalee…

- Hmm… grommela celle-ci.

- Lenalee...!

- Hmmm... Kanda...? U/_\u

- Lenalee, je... Je... Heu...

La chinoise tourna un regard interrogateur à moitié endormit vers le kendoka. Celui-ci rougit comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

- J'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Les yeux de la chinoise s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Passé l'étonnement, un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ooooooooooh, troooooooooop mignooooooooonnnnn ! Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Kanda hocha la tête, mort de honte. Ses yeux n'osaient même pas regarder ceux de Lenalee en face, et son visage entier était passé au rouge mais ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps du lit de la chinoise. Le sourire de Lenalee s'agrandit d'autant plus face à ces adorables mimiques. Sans que Kanda ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Lenalee agrippa sa main et l'attira dans son lit.

- Ah… Eto… bégaya Kanda en se retrouvant dans le même lit qu'une fille.

Lenalee recouvrit son protégé des draps et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu es trooooooooooop chooooouuuuuuu !

Elle le serra si fort dans ses bras que le samouraï crut mourir étouffé, mais heureusement la chinoise desserra bientôt son étreinte qui se fit plus protectrice. Kanda ferma les yeux, l'image de Tiedoll n'hantait plus son esprit à présent. Un sourire reconnaissant naquit sur son visage et il s'endormit bientôt.

* * *

><p>- AAARGH !<p>

Kanda sursauta et un léger mouvement dans son dos lui prouva que Lenalee en avait fait de même. Le japonais se serra contre Lenalee. La chinoise, quand à elle, releva la tête, s'attendant à une attaque. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit lui prouva le contraire, elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, terriblement blasée.

- Comment êtes-vous entré dans ma chambre, vous deux…? =/_\=

Kanda tourna la tête et découvrit devant la porte grande ouverte, Allen et Lavi, bouches bée, qui pointaient le lit occupé du doigt.

- Y… Yû ! O_O

- Lenalee… Et Kanda ! O_O

- Je sens qu'ils vont dire une bêtise, oui, je le sens… murmura Lenalee en fermant les yeux.

- VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Et voilà, je le savais ! clama Lenalee en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sur que non, imbéciles ! C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé ! J'ai juste dormi avec lui pour le rassurer.

- POUR LE RASSURER ? C'est aussi ce qu'on a dit et ce que Tiedoll a dit avant de lui sauter dessus !

- Vous et le Maréchal, vous n'avez pas dit « rassurer », vous avez dit « réconforter » bande d'idiots. Je ne suis pas une obsédée comme vous, moi.

- Personne ne t'a donné le droit de dormir avec notre Yû !

- Ce n'est pas le vôtre d'abord ! protesta la chinoise en resserrant Kanda dans ses bras. C'est MON Kanda, et c'est LUI qui m'a demandé à ce qu'on dorme ensemble ! Alors maintenant cassez-vous !

- Non… C'est impossible… Je ne te crois pas…!

Lui prouvant inconsciemment le contraire, Kanda s'accrocha à la chemise de nuit de Lenalee et baissa la tête pour se serrer un peu plus contre elle, afin de se rassurer. Allen et Lavi ne voulaient pas y croire. Ils bégayèrent des phrases incohérentes puis clamèrent tout deux comme un seul homme avant de quitter la chambre :

- ON VA TOUT DIRE À KOMUI !

Lorsque les deux Exorcistes jaloux claquèrent la porte derrière eux, Kanda se détendit et lâcha Lenalee. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement très embarrassée.

- Hmm… Si mon frère apprend que toi et moi avons partagé le même lit, il ne va pas être content…

- Je… Je suis désolé… ! Je n'aurai pas dû te demander de dormir avec moi !

- Mais non, allons, le problème n'est pas là. Et puis je te rappelle que tu ne me l'as même pas demandé, j'ai réagit avant même que tu aies pu le faire ^^ Et de toute façon, n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée aurait au moins voulu te prendre avec elle dans son lit tellement tu étais mignon… D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas raconté, c'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

Kanda baissa les yeux et se remémora cet horrible rêve avec Tiedoll… Il ne pu réprimer un frisson.

- Laisse-moi deviner, proposa Lenalee en le voyant frissonner. Tu as rêvé qu'Allen et Lavi cherchaient à t'emmener dans leur lit pour des trucs pas très catholiques. J'ai raison ?

Le kendoka cligna un moment des yeux de surprise. Lenalee avait l'air très sûre d'elle, et son idée était fondée mais il n'avait pas rêvé d'Allen et Lavi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou bien…

Kanda se remémora soudainement le début de son rêve. La partie qui concernait Tiedoll lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il en avait oublié celle qui n'était pas désagréable.

C'était même l'un des meilleurs rêves qu'il n'ait jamais fait…

_- Qu…Quoi ?Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai pas pu aimer ça, c'était… C'était… Avec Lavi et Allen, je ne pourrais pas apprécier, non, c'est impossible…! _

Et pourtant, il se souvenait à présent très bien des moindres détails de son rêve, et aucun d'eux ne lui avait déplu. Bien au contraire, rien ne lui semblait plus souhaitable que de revoir le doux sourire d'Allen qui lui caressait le visage, ou encore de ressentir les baisers passionnés de Lavi…

- Kanda ? Kanda, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !

- Qu-qu-qu-qu-quooooiiiii ?

- Alors j'avais visé juste, tu avais rêvé qu'Allen et Lavi te faisaient du mal. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te mettre dans un tel état, si ce n'est ça ?

Kanda ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas Allen et Lavi qui avait viré son rêve en cauchemar, mais Tiedoll. Ensuite parce que de toute évidence, si ce pervers de Maréchal n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa tête, Allen et Lavi en avait fait un rêve particulièrement doux et agréable, loin d'être repoussants.

- _Non ! Je n'ai pas aimé ça, je n'ai pas aimé ça, c'est impensable, il doit y avoir une erreur…! Que ce soit dans mon rêve, ou… Ou alors ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… Non… C'était… C'était…_

- Ben alors, Kanda ? Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus tu as tendance à devenir tout rouge.

Le samouraï s'arma de tout son courage et de son sang-froid disponible pour enfin bégayer ceci :

- Ce… Ce n'était p-pas Allen et Lavi, d-dans mon rêve… C'était Tiedoll…

- Ah, je vois. acquiesça Lenalee. En un sens, c'est vrai, il en a fait plus que les deux autres. Mon pauvre chéri, chounia-t-elle en prenant Kanda dans ses bras. Tu as dû avoir très peur, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de réconfort…

À cet instant, Kanda se jura au fond de lui-même que jamais, Kami-sama, jamais il ne raconterait à qui que ce soit de quoi il avait rêvé ! Personne, absolument P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E. ne devait l'apprendre !

Un cri strident mit fin à ses serments personnels. Lenalee tourna la tête en entendant des pas précipités qui se rapprochaient d'eux accompagné d'un cri reconnaissable entre mille :

« LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, sur Komui dont les nombreuses veines apparentes sur son front prévoyait bien des dégâts. Derrière lui se tenaient fièrement Allen et Lavi, qui eux aussi ne semblaient pas très content.

- LENALEE ! cria Komui en pointant sa petite sœur chérie du doigt. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS LE MÊME LIT QU'UN HOMME ?

- Ecoute, nii-san, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS D'EXPLICATIONS, JE SUIS SÛR QUE KANDA A PROFITE DE TA GENTILLESSE ET IL… IL… IL T'A PRISE TON INNOCENCE ! (1)

- Mais non, nii-san ! Enfin, laisse-moi le temps de te dire…!

- JAMAIS ! KANDA A TRAHIT MA CONFIANCE, IL MERITE UNE PUNITION EXEMPLAIRE ! KOMULIIIIIIIIIN !

Ce que tout le monde redoutait arriva. En entendant le nom fatidique, toute la Congrégation se tourna avec crainte vers l'étage de la chambre de Lenalee. Leur pressentiment commun s'avéra juste. Du fond des sous-sols de la Congrégation, un bruit connu de tout les Exorcistes, Traqueurs et Scientifiques se fit entendre : celui de Komulin, le robot destructeur de Komui, qui grimpait sur les murs à l'aide de ses pseudo-pattes en ferraille blanche. Et la lumière rouge qui s'échappait de la lampe lui servant de visage ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsque le robot géant atteignit l'étage de la chambre de Lenalee, la plupart des personnes présentes dans le secteur vida les lieux. Komui s'exclama alors :

- Komulin ! Je t'ordonne de réduire ce Kanda no Tako (2) à l'état de poussière ! À l'attaaaaaque !

Komulin tourna sa tête géante vers Lenalee qui s'était postée devant Kanda pour le protéger, et on entendit s'échapper du robot au béret les mots « Détruire Kanda no Tako. Cible en vue localisée. »

À peine la grosse machine tenta-t-elle une approche que Lenalee activa ses Blood Boots. En une fraction de seconde (et ce n'est pas de l'exagération), elle avait enfoncé son pied droit en plein milieu du torax apparent de Komulin. Celui-ci aurait pu perdre l'équilibre mais il n'en eu même pas le temps : les Blood Boots de la chinoise avait déjà détaché la tête et les membres du corps de la machine, et l'avait projeté avec puissance au fond du bâtiment où il s'écrasa.

- Non mais ! s'exclama Lenalee en désactivant son Innocence.

- Komuliiiiiin ! gémissait Komui en regardant en bas. Mon Komulin est casséééééééé !

- Nii-san.

Komui tourna doucement la tête en entendant la voix très en colère de sa petite sœur.

- Lenalee…?

- Nii-san no BAKA ! Kanda ne m'a rien fait du tout, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de dormir dans mon lit ! Et ensuite je t'avais dit de ne PLUS activer Komulin en plein milieu de la congrégation !

- Mais… Mais je croyais que… C'est eux qui m'ont dit que tu avais…

Lenalee se tourna vers les deux idiots qui essayaient de s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds.

- Allen ! Lavi !

Ils tiquèrent à l'entente de leurs prénoms respectifs et se tournèrent leeennntement en affichant un air souriant plein de gouttes de sueurs.

- Ou… Oui…? ^_^''''

- Ecoutez-moi bien, pauvres imbéciles. La prochaine fois que vous entrez sans permission dans ma chambre, ou que vous racontez des bêtises à mon frère, je vous envoie tenir compagnie à Komulin de la même façon que je l'ai amené au sous-sol. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- GLUP ! Trè-trè-très clair, Lenalee !

- Alors ma Lenalee-chan n'a pas perdu son innocence… ?

- Mais non, nii-san. Kanda n'a jamais attenté à mon intimité, voyons.

- N'empêche que tu dormais avec lui dans ce lit !

- Euh, oui, mais ça c'est autre chose et…

- Ton grand frère n'est pas d'accord !

- Bon, si tu veux j'arrêterai de dormir avec lui.

- Non ! Je veux plus que tu dormes dans la même chambre qu'un homme, je m'en fiche, je ne suis plus d'accord avec ça !

- De quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Si je veux d'abord ! Et puis de toute façon, je t'envoie en mission !

- QUOI ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu feras équipe avec qui tu voudras, mais je veux que tu ailles récupérer une Innocence en Espagne !

- Grand frère enfin, c'est d'un égoïsme démesuré ! Je ne peux pas laisser Kanda tout seul ici ! Qui le protègera ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper ! Na !

Et sur cette tirade juvénile, Komui vida les lieux.

- Oh non, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit Lenalee. Sans moi, Kanda se fera tuer ou pire…!

Elle tourna la tête et jeta un regard désolé vers son protégé qui déjà craignait de devenir à nouveau la cible d'une multitude d'agressions. Lenalee secoua la tête pour ne pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de Kanda en son absence, puis elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Tout va bien se passer, Kanda, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais te laisser à Marie. Lui, il ne te fera aucun mal, c'est certain. Je vais tout de suite le charger de te protéger à ma place, d'accord ?

Kanda hocha doucement la tête. Après tout, il connaissait Marie depuis longtemps et il avait confiance en ce qu'il ne l'agresse pas comme l'avaient fait les autres. Malgré cela, il ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

- Allons, Kanda, ne sois pas triste. Tu viens ?

Et sous le regard insistant d'Allen et Lavi, les deux asiatiques se mirent en route vers la chambre de Marie. Celui-ci était justement en train de la regagner. Lenalee et Kanda le croisèrent donc alors qu'il sortait ses clefs.

- Ah, Marie ! appela Lenalee en souriant, soulagée de l'avoir trouvé si vite. Tu tombes bien, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il. Il y a un problème ?

- Hmm, oui. Vois-tu mon frère a décidé, par caprice, de m'envoyer en mission loin d'ici. Je ne reviendrais sans doute pas avant un bon moment, mais pendant que je ne serais plus là, Kanda se retrouvera à la merci de certaines personnes…

- Comme celles qui nous épient de façon pas très discrète ? demanda Marie en pointant du doigt Allen et Lavi qui essayaient de se cacher dans un croisement de couloir.

- Oui, un peu comme eux -_-' Enfin bref, Kanda ne sera plus en sécurité dans ma chambre, même barricadée. Est-ce que tu accepterais de le loger dans la tienne, le temps que je revienne ? S'il te plaît !

Marie lui fit un sourire doux, comme il savait si bien les faire, et hocha la tête sans hésitation.

- Mais bien sûr, Lenalee. Quand dois-tu partir ?

- Maintenant.

- Eh bien, pas de problème, j'accepte de devenir son nouveau garde du corps.

- Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup Marie ! s'exclama la chinoise en soupirant de soulagement. Alors c'est parfait, Kanda. J'espère que Marie s'occupera bien de toi ! lui dit-elle avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front de son protégé. Allez, je dois y aller, au revoir Kanda !

Et sur ces paroles, Lenalee se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Intendant son frère.

Kanda se tourna alors vers Marie. Il marmonna quelques excuses comme quoi il ne voulait pas être un poids, ce qui fit sourire Marie. Il connaissait très bien Kanda, et il savait bien que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du fier kendoka de s'excuser. Il lui proposa donc d'entrer dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il y serait plus à l'aise. Kanda accepta sans discuter, et suivi son nouveau protecteur dans la pièce. Celle-ci était très… claire. À l'opposé de la sombre chambre de Kanda, les murs et les meubles étaient complètement blancs. Une peinture représentant des angelots dans le ciel était accrochée au-dessus d'un grand lit de bois recouvert d'un drap blanc à motifs de dentelle.

- C'est assez différent de ta propre chambre à toi, mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras à l'aise. Je vais aller chercher ton lit, si tu veux.

Kanda lui donna les clefs de la chambre de Lenalee, et laissa Marie sortir en refermant la porte.

Le japonais soupira de lassitude, et, pour s'occuper en attendant le retour de Marie, regarda la peinture Renaissance au-dessus du lit.

À peine eut-il envisagé d'être en sécurité ici que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- ON LE TIENT !

Le japonais senti alors quatre mains qui le soulevèrent de terre et le conduire en quatrième vitesse hors de la salle.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-il en se débattant.

- C'est évident, Yû !

- On t'enlève, bien sûr !

- QUOI ?

Malgré tout ses efforts, le pauvre kendoka ne réussit pas à s'échapper et-vous les avez sûrement reconnus-Allen et Lavi l'amenèrent jusqu'à la chambre du second avant de le déposer sur le lit.

- Bon ! commença Lavi, satisfait. Nous avons réussi à l'enlever.

- Oui, continua Allen en souriant d'un regard pervers. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire…?

- Ce que JE vais en faire. Tu es dans ma chambre, alors pas touche !

- De quoi ? Je t'ai aidé à l'enlever, je te rappelle ! C'est pas de ma faute si ta chambre est plus près de celle de Marie !

- C'est le hasard, et le hasard fait bien les choses à mon profit. En tout cas, tu peux sortir maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Voilà plusieurs jours que je dois faire ceinture parce que Lenalee m'empêche même de regarder Kanda, même de loin !

- Et bien tu vas te retenir.

- Nan ! Kanda est à moi ! s'écria le blandinet en se jetant sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

- Bas les pattes, Walker ! Ici c'est mon territoire, Yû m'appartient ! contredit Lavi en se jetant lui aussi sur Kanda.

- Jamais je ne te le laisserai ! Pas même pour tout les mitarashi dango du monde !

- LÂCHE-LE !

- NAN !

Les deux Exorcistes commencèrent à tirer chacun un bras de Kanda qui sentait les ennuis commencer. Heureusement, il lui restait un moyen d'être sauvé. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la bouche et…

- AU SECOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURS !

Cela déstabilisa complètement Allen et Lavi qui bizarrement ne s'y attendaient pas. Comme si Kanda allait patienter gentiment en attendant qu'un de ses deux agresseurs décide de qui s'occuperait de lui. Vu les appels à l'aide qu'il continuait de hurler, ce n'était pas le cas. Dans un élan parfaitement bien synchronisé, Allen et Lavi plaquèrent leur main sur la bouche du japonais pour le faire taire.

- Chuuuuuuut ! murmura Allen. Ça ne va pas la tête ? Si tu continues à crier comme ça, Marie ou même Lenalee pourrait revenir !

Kanda lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait !

- Zut, Allen, je n'ai pas de sparadrap ou de foulard pour le bâillonner. Comment va-t-on faire ?

- Attends. Je connais un très bon moyen de l'empêcher de crier. Regarde, ça va te plaire.

Il retira sa main et avant même que Kanda ait pu dire quoi que ce soit…

Allen déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- …! O_O réussirent à articuler Kanda et Lavi.

Ce dernier ne pu absolument rien faire, tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Il restait bêtement bloqué alors qu'Allen couvrait les lèvres de Kanda de baisers en maintenant le visage fin dans ses mains. À force de l'embrasser ainsi tant de fois, il le fit basculer lentement en arrière jusqu'à ce que la tête de Kanda repose sur les draps du lit. Et Allen ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Bien au contraire, il redoublait d'ardeur.

Et Kanda ?

Vous vous demandez sans doute quelle peut être sa réaction…

Et bien c'est très simple.

Son cerveau avait dû se déconnecter.

Sérieusement. En tant normal, n'importe qui aurait tout fait pour se dégager. En particulier connaissant Kanda.

Et pourtant…

Le contact répétés des lèvres tendres du Symbiotique sur les siennes étaient…

Tellement…

Délicieux…

- _Qu-qu-qu-qu-quoooiii ?_se dit soudain Kanda. _Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Non, jamais ! Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas trouver agréable qu'un autre homme m'embrasse, surtout ce fichu moyashi…! Mais… Mais ça me rappelle tellement le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit…_

_Mais encore mieux…_

_Est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver…?_

La chaleur des lèvres d'Allen et son odeur sucrée qui enivraient les sens de Kanda lui prouvèrent le contraire.

En réalisant qu'il ne détestait pas du tout ça, Kanda se sentit complètement perdu. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Allen et essaya de le repousser, mais bien sûr ses muscles ne réagissaient toujours pas, cette action était donc pour le moins inefficace. Il réalisa alors que le meilleur moyen d'arrêter le Symbiotique serait de lui mordre les lèvres, ou le menton.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire.

Au fond de lui, même pour tous les soba du monde, Kanda refuserait qu'on lui soustraie ces lèvres si tendres, si douces… À chaque baiser reçu, il sentait son corps fondre et devenir de plus en plus chaud. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour se persuader qu'il faisait de nouveau un rêve, en souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller. Allen lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et rien n'était plus agréable aux yeux de Kanda que de sentir sa main parcourir la cascade noire, et descendre avec délicatesse vers la nuque. Le japonais fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant les lèvres se déposer sur son menton, puis sur sa joue, et enfin sur son cou, où elles apposèrent une marque rouge. Kanda ne pu retenir un léger gémissement en sentant la douce chaleur sur un point très précis, à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule (3). Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, oui, n'importe quoi pour que le Symbiotique continua de le toucher ainsi, mais malheureusement pour lui, Allen finit par se relever.

Kanda rouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

- Tu vois, Lavi. Je t'avais dit qu'il finirait par se taire, dit Allen avec un grand sourire.

- C'est trop efficace ! s'exclama le lapin. Moi aussi je veux essayer !

Kanda cligna des yeux en voyant que Lavi avait brutalement poussé Allen malgré les cris de protestation de celui-ci. Lorsque le Symbiotique se retrouva par terre, Lavi en profita pour se mettre à sa place convoitée, c'est-à-dire au-dessus de Kanda. Le kendoka réalisa vite ce que le Bookman s'apprêtait à faire.

- Nn… Non ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant la main de Lavi passer sur les cheveux noirs pour le forcer à relever la tête. Non, arr…!

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Sans aucune pitié, Lavi s'empara brutalement des lèvres de Kanda en un baiser bien différent de celui si doux d'Allen.

Contrairement au contact tendre des lèvres du Symbiotique qui embrassait avec une douceur indéfinissable, les baisers du Bookman était bien plus passionnés. Sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, Kanda sentit que Lavi le forçait à ouvrir la bouche… et il se laissa bêtement faire. Il sentit alors la langue de Lavi pénétrer dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne. Le souffle chaud et l'odeur épicée du Bookman caressait la peau de porcelaine, et les mains qui précédemment lui relevait la tête pour approfondir les baisers se firent plus baladeuses. Elles descendirent lentement vers le cou, puis vers les boutons du manteau d'Exorciste. Kanda ne sentait rien d'autre que la langue de Lavi caresser la sienne, et il ne se rendit pas compte que le Bookman avait défait tout les boutons. Avec un frisson délicieux, il sentit ensuite les mains qui passaient sous sa chemise lui frôler la peau. S'il ne s'était pas coupé du monde extérieur, il aurait entendu Allen qui hurlait que Lavi allait trop loin, et qu'il devait passer son tour. Le lapin ne daigna même pas l'écouter, et il remonta ses mains sur les deux bouts de chair qui dépassaient de la peau nacrée. Un léger sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres, même occupées.

Kanda commença à gémir en sentant les doigts du Bookman sur les pointes roses. Mais dès qu'il laissait échapper un soupir, Lavi approfondissait de nouveau son baiser, lui empêchant presque de respirer. Lorsqu'il commença à pincer la peau sensible et fragile, Kanda se cambra sous Lavi. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta brutalement, avant de se situer de façon plus précise sur son bas-ventre.

Immédiatement, Kanda ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Pris de panique, il recommença à repousser Lavi. Celui-ci, surpris, pensa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une énième tentative pour se soustraire à lui. Il s'appuya plus fort sur le corps de Kanda.

Kanda sentit le corps chaud de Lavi sur son bas-ventre.

Il sursauta en ressentant une légère vague de plaisir lui parcourir le corps.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Il rassembla le peu de force dont il pouvait disposer et donna un violent coup de genou entre les jambes du Bookman. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri… Bizarre. Rauque et étouffé au début, qui se mua en couinement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais trop loin ! le nargua Allen, arborant un sourire triomphant. Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Viens par ici, Kanda…

Kanda était en phase de panique extrême, dans ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux conserver une distance raisonnable avec lui sous peine de recevoir Mugen au creux des reins. Heureusement pour les Exorcistes pervers, le kendoka n'avait pas son arme favorite, sans oublier que sa force était toujours au niveau zéro. Il opta donc pour la fuite.

Alors qu'Allen avait recommencé à s'approcher dangereusement du samouraï, ignorant Lavi qui gémissait en se recroquevillant par terre, Kanda fila aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. En un bond, il parvint jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans tarder avant de déguerpir.

Avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Marie, il entendit une dernière fois la voix d'Allen l'appeler, puis il claqua la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était le 5e chapy ! Il a été un peu ennuyeux en cours de route, quand Lenalee se disputait avec son frère… Je m'en excuse et espère que vous aurez tout de même tenu jusqu'à la fin. Pour éviter trop de répugnance, j'ai fait exprès de rendre le final un peu plus… intéressant ^w^ Vous vous rendez compte, c'est le 1er baiser de Kanda avec Allen et Lavi ! Que du bonheur, en somme ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai fait de Allen et Lavi deux tombeurs bien différents dans la pratique : Allen est doux et tendre, tandis que Lavi est brutal et passionné… Même leurs odeurs sont différentes : sucrée pour l'un, épicée pour l'autre. À vous de juger vos préférences ! En tout cas, notre Kanda a le choix. Quelle chance-euh ! x|<strong>

**(1) Bon, bien sûr il ne s'agit pas de l'arme, l'Innocence avec un grand I. Mais de l'innocence, euh… Bah celle qu'on perd à environ 15-17 ans, vous voyez ^^''**

**(2) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'anime ou qui ne s'en souviennent pas, « tako » signifie poulpe. Et au Japon, c'est l'équivalent d'un chaud lapin, un dragueur. Paske un poulpe pose ses tentacules sur les femmes. Précédemment, c'était Racell que Komui avait appelé « Tako ».**

**(3) C'est une zone érogène ! Très répandue, d'ailleurs. Elle libère comme un courant électrique quand on l'atteint de façon précise. Allen est un professionnel !**


End file.
